Your Choice
by Laura Ann Yates
Summary: Harry proposes to Nikki but how does he do it? And what does she say?


**So this idea came to me the other day when my mum told me and my sister how my dad proposed to her and I thought it was the kind of thing Harry would do. Enjoy!**

9 months, 6 days, 14 hours and 28 minutes ago, the clock struck midnight and the date changed from December 31 2012 to January 1 2013.

9 months, 6 days, 14 hours and 28 minutes ago, you asked Nikki Alexander to be your girlfriend.

9 months, 6 days, 14 hours and 29 minutes ago, Nikki Alexander said yes.

8 months, 6 days, 14 hours and 28 minutes ago, you told her you loved her.

Right now? You planned on proposing to her.

You knew that if you chose the ring, she would say no. You knew that if you just got down on one knee and said a load of soppy words to her, she would say no. So you weren't going to. You were going to do something original and that you thought was a really brilliant idea.

"I." You started, as you took the pen from her hand. "Am taking you out to lunch."

"Are you now? And what if I say that I've already eaten."

"Then I would wonder why you're lying to me as I've been sat here watching you all day and I know for a fact, the furthest you've gone is the coffee machine."

"Can I at least sign this report before we go?" Once the report had been signed and out on Leo's desk, once she'd put on her coat and you'd slipped her hand into yours, you pulled her out of the lab and into your car.

You knew she'd expect you to take her to the little family run sandwich shop round the corner, which you frequented every lunch but today you planned on taking her to wagamamas which you knew she only treated herself to once a month; which also happened to be next to her favourite jewellery shop. Pulling her into the restaurant, you order her usual of yaki soba while you ordered a chicken itame for yourself as well a bottle of wine.

Over lunch, you laughed and you joked with her, leaving her no idea as to what you planned on doing next. Once food had been eaten and the wine had been drunk, you paid the bill and once again took her hand. Stepping outside, she automatically started walking left back towards the car to go back to work, but you, with your hand still in hers, walked right and pulled her with you. You said nothing to answer her many questions of 'where are we going?' as you pulled her past the windows of wagamamas and into the jewellery store.

Smiling at her confusion, you pull her over to the counter and say "can you show us the engagement rings please?" Once the cashier has disappeared into the stock room, you turn to look at her face, your smile growing as the realisation spreads across her face.

In your peripheral vision, you see the cashier come back into the main part of the shop and place three velvet boxes in front of you and open them all. Leaving you in private to chose a ring, she wanders to the other side of the shop to help another customer as you whisper "your choice."

"Are you proposing to me?" You don't speak, but you know she knows your answer as she considers your grin before flinging her arms around your neck and screaming "yes!" in your ear, almost deafening you.

* * *

As soon as you return to work you pull Harry into Leo's office so you can tell him your good news.

"Harry proposed and I said yes." You squeal at the older man, hoping he will be happy for you both and not too angry that this is the first he has heard that you're an item.

"He proposed? When did he ask you out!?" You could tell that Leo was confused and you couldn't help but feel bad that you hadn't told him about the two of you sooner.

"At the last new years party. I say he proposed, he just dragged me into a jewellery shop and told me to chose an engagement ring."

"Well I guess congratulations are in order then." He says as he gets up to kiss you on the cheek and shake your fiancé's hand.

**The dishes they buy in Wagamamas are real dishes you can buy there (I checked online). I'm not that keen on the last part which changes POV to Nikki but Review anyway :)**


End file.
